


fancy dinners?

by mdwrites



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdwrites/pseuds/mdwrites
Summary: Casey and Izzie take a break from their last minute pizza and ice cream dates and try something different — a fancy night out.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Kudos: 27





	fancy dinners?

“Big date tonight?” Doug asks Casey, who is putting on her black blazer, finishing up her outfit.

“Yeah. How do I look?” Casey turns around and faces him. 

“Like you’re about to have a great night,” Doug laughs. “You look amazing Casey. You sure you don’t want me to drive you both down there?” 

Casey rolls her eyes. “Dad I’ve had my license for more than a year now, you’ve gotta start trusting me with the car already.” 

Doug scoffs and walks away. 

“Leaving soon. You ready?” Casey texts Izzie.

“Almost! You can leave now though.” Izzie replies. Casey grabs her phone and walks downstairs.

“Oooh, look who’s all suited up for her big fancy date tonight.” Elsa playfully says to Casey while fixing her collar. 

“Elsa, stop.” 

“Fine, fine. Do you have enough money to feed yourself and your date tonight?” She asks, grabbing her purse.

“Yeah. How much do you think it’ll cost?” 

“Well, it’s been a while since your dad took me out on a fancy date but I know a lot of the food isn’t anything under 30 or even 40 bucks.”

“Sounds good! Thanks Elsa.” Casey says as she walks to the front door and closes it behind her.

——————————

“Izzie, you look SO good. Wow.” Casey exclaims to Izzie, who is seating herself inside Casey’s car.

“You don’t look too bad yourself. I got lucky.” Izzie raises an eyebrow before leaning in to peck Casey on the lips.

“So, where is this big fancy restaurant you’re taking me to?” Izzie asks Casey.

“Just wait and watch.” Casey says.

—————————

“Right this way.” The waiter leads Casey and Izzie to their table. 

Casey pulls Izzie’s chair back for her before the waiter puts menus in front of the both of them.

“Let me get you both started on some drinks. What would you like?” 

Izzie looks at Casey, as if already knowing what she wants to drink.

“Water. For the both of us, I believe.” Izzie says, questionably looking at Casey.

“Yeah, yeah. Water for me as well. Thank you.” The writer smiles before writing it down and walking away.

Casey and Izzie both open up the menus, confused.

“Gosh, I can’t even pronounce half of the stuff on here. What even is Coq au vin?” Casey asks as Izzie laughs.

“Did you just say cock? I guess we can take that one off the list.” They laugh.

“This one’s called salad nicoise. Ze salad ze nicoise.” Casey says with a French accent.

Izzie continues laughing and kicks Casey from under the chair.

“This place is notttt for us.” Izzie says. 

“Oh come on. I’m just gonna order this, this, bo eef? Bour-gig-nin?” (boeuf bourguignon).

Izzie places her palm on her face. 

“I can’t with you. How are we supposed to order when we don’t even know what we’re ordering?” Izzie asks Casey.

“It can’t be that hard. Just ask them what the,the- confit de canard? I don’t even know. Just ask them what it is.” Casey replies.

“Casey?” Izzie asks.

“Yes?” 

“Fancy dinners? They’re not for us.” She laughs.


End file.
